They Thought They Heard Him Singing
by emptyfortunecookie
Summary: Zuko is dying from a wound given to him by Azula, and Iroh must stand by and watch helplessly.


"_When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight."_

--Kahlil Gibran

x…………………………..x

"I'm sorry, my lord. There's nothing that can be done."

"I see."

"The damage from the lightening flame that his sister struck him with all those months ago is beginning to take full effect on his heart. It's only a matter of time before it fails him…"

"Yes. I see."

"I am truly sorry, m'lord."

"No…it's all right. You've done what you can. Thank you."

x…………………………..x

"Uncle?"

Iroh looked up from his seat, a moving smile on his disheveled face.

The past few months had been hard on them both.

"Zuko, you should be resting." Came the old man's voice immediately. It was a natural occurrence for Iroh to say such things these days. It was all he could do to reassure himself that he was doing what he could for his nephew's deteriorating health, though there was, in truth, nothing to do anymore.

Just sit and wait, the healers had told him.

"I've had enough of resting," Zuko said after a brief pause. "I was hoping I could join you."

Smiling, Iroh inched over on the grass and patted the space next to him, extending the unnecessary invitation. Zuko took it quietly, crossing his legs and folding his arms inside the sleeves of his robes. A wistful sigh escaped his lips, but nothing else was said.

Iroh glanced over at his nephew fondly, and for the first time allowed himself to take in the young man's full image.

Zuko had lost a great deal of weight in the last year. He was thin, a mere echo of the man he once was. His hair had become about as wiry as his frame, and the coloring of both his eyes and skin had dulled a bit. Dark circles seemed to have formed underneath his eyes over the past few months as well, a shining testimony to his exhaustion. The boy's body was defeated. It was only a matter of time before he lay down and gave in.

"How are you feeling?"

"The same."

Iroh knew it was a ridiculous question, but he had hope that one day Zuko would reply with happiness. It broke his heart to see his nephew so downtrodden…they were supposed to have left that part of their lives behind them, after all.

"The same as always?"

Zuko nodded and redirected his gaze out toward the north.

"Actually, I'm rather tired."

Iroh frowned, eyeing his nephew oddly.

"Then you should go rest."

Shaking his head, Zuko sighed and let his gaze fall.

Both men were sitting on the ground, facing the setting sun. They were outside the wall of the western courtyard, nestled comfortably on a soft patch of grass beneath a blossoming sasanqua. Its petals were tinged with the arrays of autumn, matching the sun and the bright diamond-like reflections of light that bounced off of the great Flaming Sea.

"I've had enough of resting, uncle."

His heart sinking, Iroh sighed. He felt a few fluttering lumps in his chest rise to his throat and attach to the roof of his mouth…sobs that he had to force himself to restrain.

He knew what Zuko meant to say.

"Nephew…"

Iroh let his right arm reach around Zuko's shoulders. There it stayed, a one armed embrace that was so very heavy. Zuko sighed sadly, knowing that there was nothing more he could do now. The strength in his legs had been spent carrying him out to the wall where his uncle had hidden himself from the world, and now the rest of his body was beginning to give way. He felt his heart flutter fast.

It was time to go.

Zuko laid his head down on his uncle's outstretched lap, and together they watched as the sun melted into the Flaming Sea.

"Uncle?"

Iroh had absentmindedly placed one hand on Zuko's side, while the other unconsciously fiddled with his distraught hair. He was humming to himself, waiting, watching…enjoying the time.

"Hmm?"

"What was the song that you told me about all those years ago? The one you said you would sing one day so you could teach it to me?"

Of all the things Zuko would ask him…Iroh couldn't help but chuckle at such an odd little request.

"I know many songs, nephew."

"I know…" he paused in thought. "You never told me the name…"

Iroh frowned. "I didn't?"

Zuko shook his head. "No…"

"Oh. Well, I shall try to think of it if you like?"

"No….it's okay."

Iroh sighed and allowed himself to sit back a little further. His right hand strummed Zuko's hair still, but his left had fallen to the grass, at least until Zuko's head began to lull.

Biting his lip, Iroh stiffened.

So, now it was time.

"Are you all right?" Iroh asked him.

If nothing else, he could at least do his best to make sure that his beloved nephew was not in pain.

Zuko's head gave a week nod.

"Are you?"

Iroh blinked.

"I will be."

This seemed to satisfy the young man enough to allow his body to relax more. He reached up and took his uncle's free hand in his, the last display of strength his body would be able to muster. Iroh gripped it tightly…

…and when the sun's span had come to an end, so had that of the prince.

When darkness fell, Iroh then allowed his tears to fall as well, for no one would see them in the dark…

…and when the lord reentered the house, and placed his nephew, using his own two hands, in his room, he continued to weep. But as Iroh left the darkness of the room and sought out his own to rest for the night, some of the maids and servants could have swore that as he passed them by…

…they heard him singing.

x…………………………..x

_Okay, so this story has been pressing on me ever since an RP I played with a friend, in which we killed Zuko and left Iroh to live out the rest of his life. Mind you the circumstances were much different, but the idea was tempting. I'm going to play with this idea more and maybe come up with something else, but I liked this enough to share it. _

_Reviews are appreciated!_

_Oh, and sorry for the half-assed explanation of Zuko's condition in the beginning. As much as I try I couldn't find a decent place to give a long description of the situation. Again, something I will play with in the future, but I liked the flow of this too much to break it for that detail. _


End file.
